


something new

by vogelwrites



Series: Kinktober 2020 [1]
Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Knotting, Oral Sex, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:15:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26767876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogelwrites/pseuds/vogelwrites
Summary: Cel smiles mischievously, swirling the potion around in its container. “Something new,” they say, sniffing the contents of the container before upending it and downing the entire thing in one go. “I’ve got an antidote if you don’t like it,” they explain, placing a reassuring kiss to Zolf’s lips. “But, given previous… ex-”“Don’t sayexperiments,” Zolf says, a small smile playing at the corners of his mouth.
Relationships: Celiquillithon "Cel" Sidebottom/Zolf Smith
Series: Kinktober 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2015998
Comments: 23
Kudos: 46
Collections: A Wilde Ride October Collection





	something new

**Author's Note:**

> happy kinktober! this is for day 2, with the prompt "knotting."
> 
> did i finish this 5 minutes before posting it? maybe. 
> 
> for cel: my personal hc is that they have potions for _everything,_ including their genitalia. so they can do whatever they want.

When Cel comes to him, potion in hand, smiling from ear to ear, Zolf doesn’t know what to expect. When they sit next to him on their bed, reaching out and pulling him into a kiss, he starts to get the idea. Cel kisses with purpose, tongue sliding quickly across his lips in an unspoken question. The answer isn’t always yes, some nights Zolf shakes his head and that’s that, they’ll kiss for a few minutes before one of them ends it and goes off to do something else. 

Tonight isn’t one of those nights. Zolf lets his lips fall open and wraps his arms around Cel’s waist, holding them close. When they break for breath, Zolf looks in the direction of the unnamed potion and raises an eyebrow.

“What’s this about, then?” he asks, breath mingling with theirs as he speaks. “Same as usual, or are you trying something new?”

Cel smiles mischievously, swirling the potion around in its container. “Something new,” they say, sniffing the contents of the container before upending it and downing the entire thing in one go. “I’ve got an antidote if you don’t like it,” they explain, placing a reassuring kiss to Zolf’s lips. “But, given previous… ex-”

“Don’t say _experiments_ ,” Zolf says, a small smile playing at the corners of his mouth.

“...experiences,” they continue with a playful glare, “I have a pretty strong suspicion you’re going to like it. Just, tell me if you don’t, yeah? You’re always really good about it and I just want to make sure you’re comfortable and-” they continue to ramble, nerves over whatever they have planned starting to bubble up to the surface. 

“Cel,” Zolf whispers as he runs a soothing hand down their back. “I will. I promise.”

They smile against his mouth before kissing him again, a bit more insistent this time, running their hands through his hair and holding him close. Cel tugs gently on his hair and Zolf allows his head to be pulled back and to the side, gasping as Cel’s mouth connects to the now exposed expanse of skin on the side of his neck. They kiss and lick and suck and bite at the skin and Zolf can feel the marks they leave behind. He lets his hands slide up their waist, nails scratching lightly at the skin as he slides their shirt up and over their head. 

Cel does the same to him as they lay him down on the bed, making quick work of the rest of his clothing while they’re at it. They look down at him for a moment, looking him over, and Zolf feels his face heat up. He watches as they reach over into the nightstand and dig around in it for a brief moment before returning with a bottle of lube in their hands. Zolf’s eyebrows raise but he doesn’t say anything, wiggling his hips a bit in anticipation. 

“Yeah?” Cel asks, covering one of their fingers in the substance and situating themself between Zolf’s legs. He nods at them and inhales sharply when he feels the first press of their finger against his hole. They wrap their free hand loosely around his cock as their finger presses inside, and Zolf groans quietly. Cel works him expertly, smiling as his gasps and groans grow in volume when they slip a second finger in next to the first. “Gods, Zolf, you take my fingers so well, don’t you?” They croon, curling their fingers in _just_ the right way to send Zolf’s hips bucking off the mattress. Their hand, still on his cock, tightens and begins stroking as they continue to work him open.

“‘M ready, Cel, come on,” he whines, but Cel shakes their head and begins coating a third finger. 

“Not yet,” they say, “not for this,” as a third finger presses up against his hole. 

“Oh?” Zolf asks, sound turning into a quiet moan as Cel works the finger in. “Bit, uh, bit of a stretch there, yeah? What- what do you have in mind?”

“You’ll see,” they say, smirking as they stretch their fingers and make him gasp. His hands reach out and claw at the sheets, searching for something to hold as Cel continues to move their fingers in experienced, purposeful motions. Zolf is just starting to worry about coming too early when Cel leans forward and presses their lips to his before sliding their fingers out of him with practiced ease. 

“C’mere,” they say, laying on their back next to him. Zolf does, he clambers up and swaps positions with them, kneeling between their (still clothed, he realizes) legs. He reaches a hand out and onto their waistband, pausing for just a moment in case they tell him to stop. They don’t. They nod, and a pale pink blush starts to spread across their face. “Erm, Zolf?” They ask as they lift their hips to help him as he removes their trousers and pants in one smooth motion. 

“Yeah?” he asks, running his hands up and down their now exposed thighs. 

“I know you already said, but, um, you promise you’ll tell me if you’re not interested? Like, if you see what’s going on, uh, down there,” they’re pointedly looking at anything but Zolf, “and you don’t want it? I’ve got the antidote in the drawer, it’s really not a problem if you-”

He cuts them off with a firm kiss to their inner thigh before working his way inwards. “I promise,” he whispers into their skin, peppering kisses up their thighs until he reaches their cock. As he leans forward to take it into his mouth, he spots something… _unusual_ at the base. “What’s this, then?” he asks, running a finger over it. Cel jumps, their cock jerking as well, and they let out a rush of air from between their teeth.

“Wow, that’s, uh, it’s _really_ sensitive. I’ve never… I mean, I’ve done this before to test it but I’ve never- Someone else has never, um, touched it? Ha. Wow. Okay, okay, good, great!” Cel rambles, often pausing to gasp or moan or whine as Zolf begins touching the… _bump?_ more thoroughly, running more fingers across it, using different pressures, trying to get a feel for it. He’s still unsure as to what it is, exactly, but he knows how Cel reacted to his touch and he wants to keep doing that. 

He tilts his head forward and lets his breath ghost over the tip of their cock as he asks, “So, what _exactly_ have you done here, Cel?”

“I uh, so it’s- you remember that one time a few weeks ago when you had me, um, put my entire hand- uh, in-inside you?”

Zolf nods and leans a bit farther down, licking a stripe up their cock. “Yeah.”

“I-I made it so that my-my, um- so that I can do that for you. Without my hands.”

“ _Oh._ ”

Cel just nods, staring at Zolf with an intense look in their eyes. “So… What d’you think?”

Zolf thinks for a second before smirking almost imperceptibly and taking the length of Cel’s cock in his mouth. One of his hands teases at the bump and Cel jerks their hips, sending their cock further down his throat. He continues to work them over, fingers exploring this new part of their anatomy as Cel whines and moans and grips the sheets so hard Zolf starts to worry they might tear. Just as he can feel Cel getting close, one of their hands lands in his hair and gently pulls him up.

“Sorry- sorry, that was, uh, _really_ good but- well, if you go on any longer the, uh, knot will… y’know… do its thing. Then we can’t do what I had originally planned for this and I would feel really bad about it because I want to try this and-”

“Cel,” Zolf says, bringing himself up to straddle them. Their cock rubs against his and they both groan. They smile at him and one of their hands reaches up to cup his cheek. Cel spends a minute staring at him, their eyes roaming all over his body, and Zolf can feel heat spreading across his cheeks. “What?” he asks.

“Just- I love you,” they say, smiling, and then their smile turns into a giggle and Zolf can’t help but join in. 

“I love you, too, you sap,” he says, leaning down and kissing them. They take the opportunity to wrap their hands around Zolf’s hips and guide him up. He goes happily, lets them guide him until their cock is pressed against him. Not pushing in, just pressing there until he decides to move forward. It doesn’t take him long to sink down on it, and he lets out a loud groan as their cock stretches him. Cel gasps sharply, blunt fingernails digging into the meat of Zolf’s hips. They help him ride them, using their grip on him to aid his movements. 

Zolf’s legs start to bother him after a few minutes, and his face scrunches up as he moves. Cel, always paying attention, holds Zolf’s hips down to stop him from moving before they gently pull out and lay him on his back. With the pressure on Zolf’s legs lessened, Cel thrusts back into him, relishing in the moan it pulls from the back of his throat. He wraps his legs around their waist, pulling them closer, and they groan, bending to kiss his neck before realizing they’re not able to and mouthing at the top of his head instead. 

“Zolf- I- I’m close,” they whisper into his hair. They don’t normally announce it like this, but Zolf quickly realizes that Cel’s not warning him that they’re going to come, they’re warning him about the _knot_. 

As if on cue, Zolf feels the base of Cel’s cock start to grow. It’s not big enough to be anything more than a new, interesting sensation just yet, but Zolf has a feeling that will change. Cel continues to thrust, the growing bump on their cock starting to tug on Zolf’s rim as it pops in and out. He whines at the ever-increasing size and wraps one arm around Cel’s back and moves the other hand to his own dick, stroking it in time with Cel’s thrusts. 

Cel doesn’t make a lot of noise when they come. They let out a low, almost imperceptible growl into Zolf’s hair as they thrust into him one final time, and Zolf feels the knot grow ever-so-slightly larger as their cock begins to pulse. Cel starts to pull back out of instinct and is met with a whimper as it pulls on his rim, unable to go any further. 

“Hn- _Cel_ ,” Zolf gasps, continuing to stroke himself, movements becoming more and more frantic as he gets closer and closer to the edge. Cel catches on quick, rocking their hips gently against him, the knot rubbing against him _just so_. “Fuck, I-” he cries out as he comes, covering his own chest before collapsing, boneless, into the mattress. 

“Should probably get comfortable,” Cel says through a yawn. Zolf wipes off his chest and then wraps his arms around them, holding them close. The knot only stays full for a few minutes before slowly deflating and slipping out of him easily. Both he and Cel whimper at the sensation of it, Zolf shivering at how suddenly empty he feels. Cel goes to roll off of him but he grabs them before they can, tightening his arms around their middle and pressing his face into their shoulder. 

“Mmmh- stay,” he says, sound muffled in their skin. He hears them huff out a laugh but they relax into his arms and curl into him. “Love you,” he mumbles, so quiet Cel nearly misses it at first.

Zolf feels lips graze the top of his head. “Love you, too,” they whisper into his hair. It’s not long before he drifts off to sleep, worn out and comfortable under Cel’s weight.


End file.
